


The Heart of a Star

by AlmostSarcastic



Category: Stardust (2007), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Jin is Jin, Kim Taehyung | V Is Whipped, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rapline are witches, Sassy Park Jimin (BTS), Tags May Change, That Maybe Turn Out To Be Good Ones In The End, Whoops sorry to spoil the ending but literally this is based on the movie, Witch Curses, Witches, taehyung makes bad life choices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostSarcastic/pseuds/AlmostSarcastic
Summary: At 18, the one wish that Taehyung had was to marry his one true love, Kim Seokjin. In his small town of Wall, South Korea, he promised he would cross the wall and bring back a fallen star to prove his love for him and convince Jin not to marry his rival, Jeon Jungkook. Little did he know that the star had a mind of his own and was not so willing to become a birthday gift for a man he had never met. As they travel across the magical land of Stormhold, Taehyung and Jimin must escape the clutches of the others who wish to keep the star for themselves.***or, the one where Jimin glows, Tae kidnaps him, and they fall in love anyway.





	The Heart of a Star

Once upon a time, there stood the small village of Wall, named, according to the villagers, for the long wall that ran alongside it. One night, when the stars hid behind the blanket of clouds high above, here spoke a young boy and an old man. The old man said, “This gap in the wall has been guarded for hundreds of years, and for hundreds of years no one has passed. You expect me to  just  let you through?”

 

“Well, yes,” the boy replied. “Because,  frankly, it’s just a wall. Have you ever seen anything on that side other than grass and flowers?” The field behind him was empty, the only sounds coming from that side being the chirping of the crickets.

  

“If you have a problem, you may bring it up in front of the city council tomorrow. Until then, I will stand here and guard this portal from foolish young men such as yourself.” The old man turned his back on him and sat on his rickety stool. The boy peered past him, through the gap in the wall, at the field and forest beyond. The old man caught his gaze once more. "There are things through this portal that you could never understand. Go home."

 

“I guess that does seem awfully final. Better head home then.” The young man raised his hand in farewell, turning his back on the old man.

 

“Goodnight, Kim. Give my regards to your father.”  The old man leaned his cane back against the wall and settled down for another long night at his post, eyes to the sky above.

 

The boy sprang into action, racing for the gap and vaulting over the remaining stones still strewn across the ground.He laughed, his youthful joy taking hold of him as he raced away from his village, ignoring the man’s cries for him to stop. He didn’t stop running until he reached the busy marketplace of an unfamiliar town. His breathless laughter spilled out of his lungs as he marveled at the items on display.  The aromatic spices, their pungent scents like nothing he had experienced before, filled his nostrils as he took in the beautiful cacophony around him. Tents were pitched everywhere, lit  inexplicably  by floating lanterns of rainbow fabric.  A woman shooed him away as he stuck a finger through the bars of a cage that seemed to contain living, miniature animals  . His eyes flew around the vibrant scene, flitting from one captivating product to the next.  His heart ached to remember every single detail for the rest of his life since he knew he wouldn’t be able to bring any of it back with him . He hardly knew what any of it was, let alone what it would cost to keep something.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a quick flash of blue, a small, flickering light from behind a stall. Pausing on his quest to explore every corner of the mystical marketplace, he turned toward it. Approaching the tent, he could tell that there was a strange yellow caravan behind it.  When he tried to peek around to get a better look, his curiosity getting the better of him, he tripped into a short, red-haired woman. 

 

“Oi, watch it!” She scowled at him before turning her head to yell at someone behind her, “You better get this one to buy something! I don’t deal with time wasters.” Turning back around to glare at him, she pushed past him and disappeared into the crowd.

 

Not the best customer service, here, the young man thought to himself. He poked his head into the tent, still curious, and was met with the sight of a beautiful young woman.  He stumbled inside the tent as he took in her long brown hair, her almond-shaped eyes, and the humble but pretty blue dress she was wearing. He couldn’t think of anyone who could come close to matching her beauty back in his village. She sat behind a table filled with strange items, such as ornate clocks that spun backward and scrolls made out of questionable materials.There was a display of small, glass flowers in front of her, and his gaze fell to them before roaming back up to meet hers.

 

“See something you like?” she asked, a playful smile tugging at the edges of her mouth.

 

“Definitely. I mean, uh- these ones, these blue ones are pretty.” He brought his eyes back down to the little trinkets, pointing at the ones with dark blue petals. He had no clue what kind of flower they were, but he couldn’t help but compare the shade of blue to the mysterious woman’s dress. Remembering the red-haired woman’s comment, he  impulsively  asked, “How much do they cost?”

  

She smiled once again. “They may cost the color of your hair or your memories from when you were five. Or maybe nothing at all. Anyway, you shouldn’t buy the bluebells.” She picked up a different flower from the other side of the display and held it up instead. “You should buy this one.”

 

“What is it?” He was captivated.

 

“A snowdrop,” she said. “It will bring you luck.”

 

“So what does this one cost me?” He admired the pretty glass trinket, with its soft-looking white petals and delicate green stem.It looked so real, yet you could tell by the way it glowed in the light of the lanterns that it was no normal flower.

 

“This one costs a kiss,” she said, tucking it into the breast pocket of his jacket. “Follow me,” she called, glancing over her shoulder at him as she pushed open the back of the tent. “She’s out for a pint at the Slaughtered Prince; she won’t be back for a while.”

 

Unable to resist her, he followed, the strange yellow caravan once more coming into sight. As she reached for the door, his eyes dropped down to see a thin silver chain wrapped around her ankle. He bent down to pick it up and noticed that it was connected to a post on the caravan.

  

“I’m a princess tricked into being a witch’s slave.” The way she said it made it seem like a joke, but the look in her eyes made him pause for a second. “Will you help me?”

 

Before he could question his decision, the young man grabbed his pocket knife out of his jacket pocket and slashed off a loop of chain. He watched as it immediately joined back together again, leaving the loop of it in his hand.

  

“It’s enchanted.” The resignation was clear in her voice, as was her sadness. “I’ll only be free when she dies.”

 

“So, if I can’t free you, what do you want of me?” he asked, unwilling to part with this mysterious and beautiful woman so soon.

 

“Well, I’ve still  been promised  that kiss, haven’t I?” she said with a playful smile. Unlocking the caravan door, she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

 

Until this night, the wall had hidden the magical kingdom of Stormhold from the people of England.  The young man returned to the town of Wall early in the morning, as the sun peeked over the horizon, expecting never to hear about the mystical marketplace he had seen again.  However, the night he spent with the alluring woman brought him an unexpected souvenir nine months later.

 

The old man appeared on his doorstep, a frown on his face. “This  was left  at the wall for you. The note says his name is Taehyung.” The young man peered down at the basket, eyes widening at the child nestled within the soft blankets. With shaking hands, he took the woven basket from the old man and shut the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I make no promises. I'll try to keep this going and eventually finish it but I have no set writing schedule and I'm very busy. Sorryyyyy


End file.
